The invention relates to an electronic key by means of which a lock, in particular a motor vehicle lock of a motor vehicle, can be opened and/or closed wirelessly, for instance by radio.
DE 10 2006 046 801 A1 discloses an electronic key in which a housing shell for the accommodation of electronic switching circuitry has a key shaft for the accommodation of a key stem of an emergency key. The housing shell further has a battery compartment into which a button cell for supplying power to the electronic switching circuitry is inserted. The button cell is covered by a battery compartment cover. The battery compartment cover has a shaft which can be embodied as part of the key shaft. For this purpose, the battery compartment cover can be pushed into the housing shell against a spring force of a contact spring acting on the battery, the key stem only thereafter being insertable into the shaft. Upon the release the battery compartment cover, the contact spring pushes the shaft of the battery compartment cover against the key stem, thus forming a loss prevention device for the battery compartment cover by means of the key stem accommodated in the shaft.
There is a continuing requirement for reducing the risk of a loss of operability of an electric key.